


The Aftermath (Spanish translation)

by RSMelodyMalone



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Greg cuida de Mycroft, M/M, Mycroft Holmes Has Feelings, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Worried greg, shock blankets
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone
Summary: Sherlock le pide a Greg que cuide de su hermano, este lo haze su misión personal





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Aftermath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367892) by [RSMelodyMalone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone). 



> Para mis queridxs de del grupo de Facebook Mystrade is real 4 us
> 
>  
> 
> Espero que les guste 
> 
>  
> 
> Besos!!

 

"Umm... Mycroft no es tan fuerte como hace creer. Asegúrate de que esté cuidado".

 

“Si, me aseguraré de ello"  Greg hizo una mueca interna, quizás no debió hacerlo sonar tan profesional. Pero Sherlock sabía. 

 

"Gracias, Greg".

 

\----

 

Aún pensando en los eventos de las pasados horas, Greg fue transportado a Sherrinford para ver a Mycroft quien no quería salir de allí hasta que las cosas estuvieran en sus sitio otra vez. Se sorprendio ver a Mycroft todavía en la celda, envuelto en una manta, mirando fijamente a algún punto en la pared.

 

“Mycroft…”

 

No recibió respuesta. Llamo a un constable y le pidió una taza de té para Mycroft.

 

“Hey, Mycroft… vamos a sacarte de aquí.”

 

Mycroft miró hacia arriba con el ceño fruncido.

 

“¿Por qué tengo esta manta encima, Gregory? Continúan poniéndola.”

 

Greg soltó una risita.

 

“Es para el shock.”

 

“¿Por qué a mi? No estoy en shock.”

 

“Bueno… después de lo que has pasado...”

 

El Detective Constable llegó con la taza de té y Greg se la ofreció a Mycroft.

 

“Aquí tienes una taza de té, te sentirás mejor dentro de poco.”

 

“¡No necesito té, no necesito una manta! ¡Estoy perfectamente bien Detective Inspector!” Se dió cuenta que había alzado la voz y se aclaró la garganta cuando vio a Greg con el ceño fruncido. 

 

“Mis disculpas Gregory, la verdad es que podría tomar un poco de ese té, gracias.”

 

Se quitó la manta y tomó la copa, dando un sorbo. Greg tomó la manta y se la puso nuevamente, sentándose a su lado, colocando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de  Mycroft y acercándolo. Mycroft se puso rígido de momento pero pronto se relajó y se acercó un poco más al Inspector y así se quedaron hasta que Mycroft terminó su té y puso la taza a un lado. 

 

“Ahora… ¿Estás listo para salir de esta celda?”

 

“Si, pero deberia quedarme en las facilidades hasta que todo regrese a la normalidad.” Se quitó la manta y la puso a un lado.

 

“Y no necesito esto, Gregory.”

 

Greg puso los ojos en blancos y tomó a Mycroft por los hombros.

  
  


“¡Mycroft Holmes, escuchame bien!  Irás a tu casa ahora mismo, yo me encargaré de ello. Tengo esto bajo control, tenemos nuevo personal llegando en estos momentos y todo el personal antiguo está encerrado hasta que venga alguien a evaluarlos, sus familias están siendo informadas mientras hablamos y todo estará bien, incluso si te tomas el resto del dia libre, ¡tonto!”

 

Mycroft frunció el ceño y miró alrededor.

 

“Gracias, Gregory.”

 

Ambos se pararon, Greg notando que Mycroft estaba un poco vacilante, mirando alrededor. No necesitaba ser un Holmes para deducir lo que Mycroft estaba pensando, que se merecía estar en esa celda y él no lo iba a permitir.

 

“Mycroft, mirame.”

 

Miró a todos lados menos a Greg quien lo tomó por la barbilla y lo hizo mirar.

 

“Te mereces una buena noche de descanso y una nueva perspectiva. Estoy seguro que hiciste lo que pensabas que era lo correcto.”

 

Notó que los ojos del otro estaban rojos y que estaba tratando de contener las lágrimas, lo acercó y lo abrazó fuertemente, la postura de Mycroft era rígida, sus brazos a ambos lados sin saber que hacer pero en unos pocos segundos le devolvió el abrazo a Greg quien pasó las manos por su nuca, tratando de reconfortarlo. Cuando el abrazo llegó a su fin Greg lo miro y sonrio y aunque una pequeña parte de su cerebro pensaba que este no era el momento indicado, una parte mas grande le decia que debia ser ahora o nunca, se inclinó hacia arriba y besó al pelirrojo en los labios tiernamente, sin urgencia, solo la presión de sus labios contra los del otro.

 

Mycroft se alejó con los ojos como platos, se inclinó hacia abajo y tomó la manta, poniéndola alrededor firmemente sin perder contacto visual con el DI.

 

Greg soltó una risita y lo guió hacia afuera. 

 

Definitivamente necesitaba la manta ahora.


End file.
